


Kryptonite can be fun?

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 17. KryptoniteKara tries to convince Lena that kryptonite can be fun





	Kryptonite can be fun?

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Just went to cedar point and inspiration struck!

Kara tugged Lena towards the ticket window with her sister and Maggie following behind. "Babe you're gonna love this." They put their wrists into the window to get wristbands secured on their right wrists. They headed into the park and Lena looked up at the tall roller coasters. "You don't plan on riding those death traps do you?" "Uh yea that's half the fun Lee!" "Absolutely not. No way. You're insane." 

Kara frowned, "They're fun. And you're safe with me. I'd never let anything happen to you." Alex looked over at them, "Let's start out with an easy ride for her Kar. I've got just the one." She started walking toward a building and everyone else followed. 

They walked and made small talk between the couples. Maggie looked back at Kara, "How many times have you been here Kara?" "At least three times a summer. The rides change all the time." It earns her a laugh and a shake of the head, "Of course. And I'm sure you ride this one at least once every time you come here." Kara looks down at her feet a little guiltily, "Maybe." 

Lena glances up and laughs at the ride, "Really? Battle for Metropolis? Original Kar." Kara huffs, "Fine then you can ride with Maggie and I'll ride with Alex. Since you both want to tease me. And we're gonna cream the both of you." She makes a show of dropping Lena's hand and walking ahead to stand with Alex. "Come on Kara I'm just kidding." "Nope, you and Maggie deserve each other." Alex laughs and links her arm with Kara's, "Sorry guys, she's a boss at this game." 

They get to the building and walk inside. It's dark inside and filled with replicas of Superman and Batman's suit's. Kara turns to face Maggie and Lena, "So basically the idea is that The Joker and Lex kidnapped Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. We've gotta use the stun guns to get them back." Lena raised an eyebrow at her, "Seriously? Lex? Also, why not Supergirl too?" 

Kara smirked and shrugged, "She was probably too occupied with the other Luthor to get kidnapped. I hear she's pretty cozy with her." Lena laughed and slapped her arm, "You're awful." "But you love me." She wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and kissed her forehead. The line moved quickly and they were at the front soon enough. Lena tugged her hand, "Ride with me. It's the first ride i've ever been on." She nodded and wrapped her free arm around her waist from behind. 

They got into their cart and Kara buckled them in. "So basically just shoot stuff. It's not hard. Just an interactive video game." "Yea because I play those really often Kar." "You're a genius, I'm sure you can shoot targets babe." The cart lurched forward and the game began. 

The cart moved through rooms and they shot at the targets. Lena was actually really good at the game and beat Kara by a landslide. They stepped off the cart and Kara couldn't even be upset as she saw how happy her girlfriend was. "You did a great job babe. I'm so proud of you." She pressed a kiss to her cheek and slipped her arm around her waist as she led her off the ride and back outside. 

Alex and Maggie trailed behind the happy couple. "Let's go play some games nerds!" Maggie called as she led them to the carnival type games. "Oh I got this one in the bag." Kara walked up to the strength game and handed the guy $10, "Which one do you want babe?" Lena seemed to contemplate her choices for a minute before pointing at a dinosaur, "That one." "Comin right up."

Kara stepped up and grabbed the hammer. She made it look like it was hard to lift for show and Lena bit her lip to stop the laugh that threatened to escape. She lifted the hammer over her head and brought it down on the target sending the bell up to the top and making it ring. The worker looked shocked but got down the dinosaur Lena had pointed to and handed it to Kara. 

Dinosaur in hand she stepped back up to Lena and held it out to her. "For you my lady." Lena laughed and took the dinosaur in her arms, "Thank you darling." 

After another half hour of playing games and Kara eating way more fried foods than one person should, they decided it was time for some bigger rides. "Babe can we pleaseeee ride a roller coaster?" Lena sighed, "Fine. But you have to hold my hand!" "Of course I'll hold your hand. Do i look like a monster?" 

Alex winked over at Kara, "I've got the perfect ride." She and maggie took the lead and wove their way around the park. Kara laughed when she saw where they were headed but kept her arm around her girlfriend. "Is she taking us to the biggest one here?" Kara shook her head, "No she's taking us to one that's kind of ironic. An inside joke if you will." "Oh. Alright." 

They walked for a few more minutes and then Lena laughed when they got there. "The Kryptonite Kollider, this park needs new ideas. They have a ride named after a lethal stubstance but no Supergirl ride. Maybe I should see if they'd take a donation for a new ride." "Oh my god Lena Supergirl does not need her own ride." 

Maggie turned and grinned back at them, "Yea come on Kara, I'm sure everyone would wanna ride Supergirl." She groaned as her face turned red and everyone was laughing. "I hate you Maggie." Lena leaned against her, "I'd ride it." Her cheeks grew even hotter at her girlfriends words and Alex groaned, "Oh come on Luthor!" 

They stepped up to the ride and walked in the fast pass lane after showing their wrist bands. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena from behind while they waited, resting her chin on her shoulder. Alex and maggie were talking and standing in a similar fashion ahead of them. 

"This looks scary Kara." "It's not that bad. And i'll be right next to you the whole time. I single handedly could hold you in the cart, no seatbelt even needed." "Yea let's not try that." She kissed her shoulder lightly, "You're the safest you could be when you're with me." 

The next car pulled up on the tracks and people exited on one side while the gates they waited at opened up. Lena led her way onto the platform and stepped into the car and sat down. Kara sat down beside her and reached over to help her buckle in before doing her own. She pulled the bar over their laps and wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulders. "I've got you babe. Feel free to scream if you need to." 

In front of them Alex and Maggie were talking animatedly and they turned around, "Good luck Lena! Hang on tight!" She groaned and leaned closer to Kara. 

The workers checked their seat belts and then gave a thumbs up to another worker. The car took off and Lena gripped tight to the bar over their lap. Kara held tight around her shoulders so she wouldn't move too much as they got to the first drop. The car tipped over the edge and they started to plummet towards the ground. Alex and Maggie had their hands in the air and Kara tried not to laugh too hard as Lena screamed next to her, "AHHHH!" 

Their cart whipped around curves and flipped them upside down. When they pulled back into the station Kara looked over at Lena's windswept hair. The bars lifted and she undid their seatbelt. Lena quickly got outta the cart and Kara frowned and followed after her. Maggie and Alex weren't far behind them. 

"Babe slow down. Are you ok?" She reached Lena and caught her hand. What she wasn't expecting was her girlfriend to whirl around, "Let's do that again!" "Seriously? You liked it?" She nodded fast, "That was so much fun!" Kara laughed and pulled her in close and pressed her lips to Lena's. "God you're perfect." Alex gagged behind them and Maggie couldn't help but laugh. "Of course Luthor would love the kryptonite ride. Figures." 

"See not all Kryptonite is bad babe." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
